The Nature of Fanfic
by Annanara
Summary: Willow finds an odd book to help her with some creative writing homework.


TITLE: The Nature of Fanfic, or, How to Have Your Own Universal Playground  
AUTHOR: Annanara  
SUMMARY: Willow finds help for her creative writing project in an unexpected source.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any B:tVS characters, WB and Joss Whedon do, I'm justgonna borrow them for a bit. :-) As for some guest appearances...I don't own them either.

**

* * *

**

Willow strolled through the stacks, trying to find a book that would help her with her latest English assignment. Creative writing. All she found so far were a bunch of books on correct grammar, spelling, format and the such. All technical information about writing, which she already knew. Which, in turn, was utterly and completely useless to her.

She sighed as she ran her finger across the tops of the books on the shelf. As she got near the end of the shelf, her finger snagged on something and a small pamphlet fell to the floor.

"Oops," she muttered as she picked it up. Turning it over to see the cover, the pamphlet read:

**_The Nature of Fanfic, or, How to Have Your Own Universal Playground_**

"Hmmm, this looks interesting." Willow walked back to the main floor and took a seat to read. She opened the pamphlet up to read the table of contents.

Willow shook her head. This is too weird...but, she plunged ahead to read. Maybe it would give her some ideas. Heaven knew she didn't have a clue what to write for her class. She wasn't that creative unless she was hacking.

Turning the first page, the title greeted her in bold, black letters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: In The Beginning, or, How Do I Start**

"The first thing to do when writing fanfic is to choose a fandom. Preferably one show that you are ultra-obsessive about. The kind that you can nitpick to death and create cheesy rationalizations for."

Willow paused in her reading. Yah, I think I can do that. But, do I really have to pick one?

"Picking one is the best way to start."

"Okay...that answers that question," she mumbled to herself. So, what's next?

"The next thing to do, after choosing your show is think about what -you- would like to see happen on the show. Or, depending on how the show ended, what you -didn't- want to see happen."

"Yep, definitely got a show in mind..." Willow smiled. Oh yah, this is definitely a good read. She felt a pull to start reading again. She had to finish reading this...she didn't know why, she just had to. Turning the next page, she came upon...

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: What if...**

"What if Marcus never died...what if Scully was never returned to Mulder...what if the Smurfs ever got eaten...all burning questions in the minds of some. "What if's" are another way to start writing a story besides what you wish would happen. These "what if" questions can also lead to another thing. The alternate universe, but we'll get to that later."

"Hmm...what if...sounds good to me." Willow's smile got bigger. She never noticed the figures of her friends enter the library, surprised to see the hacker reading a pamphlet of all things.

"Set in your mind a firm "what if" scenario to work from. What if such and such happened. How would such and such react? What would they think. These are all important questions..."

"I bet they are..." she mumbled happily. Her smile widened.

"Hey Will?" Xander said as he walked up to his best friend. Seeing the lack of attention she was giving him, he tapped her on the shoulders. When she didn't respond, he shook her shoulders,  
but her attention was firmly on the pamphlet before her.

Taking a good look, he noticed the pages where blank. "Uh, Giles, I think we've got a problem..."

Willow smiled and continued to read, oblivious to the concerned looks Buffy, Xander, and Giles were giving her.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Getting In Touch With Your Inner Moppet, or, Channeling Characters for Fun**

"By now, if you're "in the zone" or, possibly "completely zoned out" you'll be hearing voices of the characters in your head. If this happens, -DO NOT PANIC-. You have simply telepathically crossed over to the Fanfic Character Repository Dimension (FCRD), a place where all characters in the universe are stored for writers' convenience. You will find that many other fanfic writers have the same ability. But, be warned, the characters may not shut up until you write so it is a good idea to have pen and paper handy in case -they- contact -you-."

Willow closed her eyes and swore she heard some voices whispering in the back of her mind. Or it could just be the fact that Buffy, Giles, and Xander were buzzing around her like gnats. She tuned them out and listened to the inner voices of the characters.

Oh yes, she thought, this is coming along just nicely...

* * *

**Chapter 4: How Silly Can You Get!**

"Of course, not all fanfic is meant to be serious or completely in character. Sometimes you've got to let loose. So what if Natalie, Grace, Scully, and Alex go to a strip joint while a Law Enforcement Convention was in Toronto and had a little too much fun! Or if the Animaniacs decide to descend on Seacouver and one Duncan McLeod? Be creative, be bad, be wacky and spazzy! Too much seriousness can ruin anyone's day!"

I am definitely having some clear thoughts...this is the best thing I could have found to help my writing, Willow thought as she quickly thumbed to the next page.

"I don't think she can hear us!" Xander exclaimed. He suddenly felt alone. His best bud was completely out of it and there was nothing he could do. He paced around the library. "What has gotten into her, Giles! You should know! What is she reading? Or, should it be, what does she think she's reading!" He began pointing wildly at the pamphlet in his friend's small hands. "It doesn't even have writing!"

"Xander, please, calm down. I'm sure Willow is fine. I've...I have to admit, I've never seen that...um...pamphlet before." Giles took off his glasses, cleaning them off quickly. "But, I believe that when she's finished, she should be fine. Whatever has her...enthralled is whatever she is supposed to be reading. Once she's done reading, it'll be over...I think."

Xander flung his arms in the air and plopped down in one of the chairs. Buffy just smiled and watched Willow's face. The girl was definitely happy about something. Hope she enjoys whatever it is she's reading...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Traversing the Space/Time Continuum, or, Alternate Universes**

"As we mentioned before, the use of "what if" in a story line causes a shift in the space/time continuum of that particular show. That shift may be good or bad, depending on whatever the fanfic writer chooses. However, the sad thing is, the shift in space/time only occurs in your own personal dimensional playground, it does not affect the show's canon. But, don't worry about that, fanfic is both for fun and therapy when things -do- go horribly wrong on your favorite show..."

Willow stopped reading a moment and wondered. What would happen if I did this...oooh...she liked that idea. She smiled again and began to read.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Beware of Borg Smurfs, or, The Crossovers**

"Ah, yes, the blessed and cursed crossovers. Or Xovers for short. These can be the best and worst things to play with. They too are at type of space/time shift, but more dimensional shifts then space/time, unless you decide to do both, which is very possible.

The best Xovers are those that have some relation between them. Whether it's a common theme or set in the same city, some connection makes the story more fun. Or, you could simply bring two show together just to be silly. But the main thing is, make it your favorite shows and watch the characters try to figure out what they did that ever warranted such an Xover!"

"Hey!" Xander piped up, "looks like she's almost done!"

Willow turned the to the last page. It was a short blurb, but contained a small bit of vital information. Well, at least for her...and it was of the good. She grinned, a wicked gleam appearing in her eye.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Girls Just Want to have Fun...and Guys Too.**

"You now have the basics to write your own fanfic. Write your story, grab a friend to proofread and post! It's that simple! Have fun and mix it up!

Cautionary Note: Should any characters of actual shows be reading this, as you are characters of the show and most likely in a fanfic yourself while reading this, you have now become aware of your own fanfictioness. You now have the power to command that fic. Have fun! The Author"

Willow giggled, then laughed and put the pamphlet on the table. "That was -the- best read!"

"Willow? Will? You okay?" Xander asked, concerned.

"Perfectly peachy, Xander my dear," Willow said while laughing again. In her mind's eye, she had a vision before her like none other. It was gonna be worth while to see the look on Xander's face.

Willow glanced to the stacks, and out of the shadows Angel walked. "Buffy? How..how did I get here?" Angel asked. Buffy gasped and cautiously approached Angel. Willow smiled. One down, two to go...

Without warning, Ms. Calendar came running into the library. "Giles!" She rushed into the Watcher's arms, confusion clearly written on his face.

"Jenny?" Giles gasped. He held her close and twirled her around.

Moments later Cordelia came through the door with Screed. "Sorry, Xander, but I'm gonna have to dump you. Screedy and I are goin' to Vegas!"

Xander looked at Cordelia, then the bald man who was sucking a big rat dry. "Eewww...Cordy,  
you really leaving me? For that...that..." "Carouche, Xander. He's a carouche." "Whatever"  
Xander mumbled as Cordelia left as quickly as she came in.

Screed turned and waved. "Bye, mate!" he said in a cockney accent as he went after Cordelia.

Willow smiled as she walked up to Xander. "Tough break..." Willow whispered in his ear.

Xander smiled and put his arm around her. "So, Will, what're your plans for tonight?"

Willow grinned widely and pulled away from Xander. "I've got a date with a Ranger." Xander stared at her wide-eyed and in confusion. She waved to her friend as a man with long dark hair and a beard, dressed in a tunic and robe walked into the library.

"Ready, dear? The Whitestar is ready to take you where ever you want to go."

Willow put her arm around the waist of her personal Ranger. "Let's go Marcus, I'm ready for anything."

With that, Willow and her handsome Ranger left the library, left the school, left the Hellmouth,  
and went into the great unknown. At least to her.

Willow put down her pen and grinned. Yes, this is of the fairly good. An excellent warmup short story for her real homework. But, it was so much fun...maybe one more before getting to the real work...

And Willow picked up her pen and power once again...


End file.
